Convivencias difíciles
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Yamato había pensado que vivir con Taichi sería fácil debido a toda la confianza que tenía, hasta que descubrió que había algo de él que lo hastiaba hasta límites insospechados: Taichi siempre paseaba por la casa semi-desnudo. Y eso era algo que no soportaba.
Esta historia es un reto que Blue me puso, con las siguientes características:

Reto de **BlueSpring-JeagerJaques** para **Midnighttreasure**

 **Pairing:** Taito **Características:** Siguiendo el hc que mencionaste en el topic yaoi/yuri: "Me imagino a Taichi y Yamato recién idos a vivir juntos en la universidad. El rubio piensa que va a ser genial salir del cuchitril que tiene por casa hasta que descubre que a Taichi le encanta pasearse medio desnudo por casa. No sabe por qué pero lo pone muy nervioso, hasta que una mañana explota y se lo dice. Y ya sabemos cómo es el castaño... reacciona de forma que Yamato no se espera para nada... y le deja pensando en ese beso durante tooodo el día, y la semana, etc etc etc". **Género:** Romance/Humor o lo que te apetezca :3

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Convivencias difíciles

Cuando Taichi y Yamato recibieron las cartas en las que les comunicaban que los aceptaban en las universidades en las que querían estudiar, estaban juntos. El castaño lanzó un grito de júbilo y se abrazó a su amigo, queriendo festejarlo. El rubio lo apartó de él y lo lanzó hacia Sora, que reía a su lado. Pero daba igual, era oficial; todos irían a las universidades que querían, y justamente ellos dos irían a la misma. Así que Yagami se apresuró a proponerle a Yamato que viviesen juntos.

No pareció mala idea; el rubio prácticamente vivía sólo porque su padre trabajaba mucho, y estaría mucho más cerca de la facultad, que les pillaba bastante lejos. Podía funcionar; no es que Taichi fuese la persona más ordenada del mundo pero él llevaba viviendo en un apartamento de solteros con su padre toda la vida, y no se podía decir que fuesen exageradamente ordenados. Así que sería de nuevo dos solteros, viviendo a aventura de la universidad y trayendo chicas a casa cada sábado; eso dijo Taichi al menos, creyendo que era lo que más convencería a su amigo.

Así que ahí se fueron. Y todo fue bien, al menos al principio, pero llegó un momento en el que Yamato empezó a hartarse mucho de la situación. Pero no eran las cosas habituales las que hicieron que el rubio terminase histérico. No le importaba que no cocinase nada que no fuesen unas tostadas (quemadas), ni que no fregase cuando le tocaba. No le importaba que se bebiese la última cerveza y nunca recordase reponerlas, ni que dejase los calcetines (y otras prendas menos pudorosas) tiradas por el salón. No, lo que a Yamato sacaba de quicio era la manía de Taichi de andar semi-desnudo por la casa.

Vale, había visto a Taichi alguna vez desnudo en las duchas del instituto, pero de alguna manera la situación se le hacía demasiado diferente, y muy incómoda. El castaño no tenía vergüenza ninguna y daba igual la hora que fuese; siempre estaba, al menos, sin camiseta. Y eso los días que se dignaba a ponerse un pantalón. El primer día le dio igual, pensando que tal vez simplemente tenía bochorno por un día, pero al final terminó por comprender que la temperatura corporal de Yagami era alta por naturaleza, y que siempre tendría calor.

Trató de ignorarlo, pero parecía que Taichi notaba su incomodidad porque allí donde Yamato iba, ahí aparecía. Sin camiseta, por supuesto. Se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez que el castaño simplemente era despistado. Que no notaba su incomodidad cuando estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión y él se apoyaba en él, preguntando qué estaban echando. Que no se daba cuenta de lo tenso que se ponía cuando salía de la ducha y se paseaba por la casa con apenas una toalla anudada en la cintura. Que no sentía su intranquilidad cuando apoyaba su pecho desnudo contra su espalda para preguntar qué había de cena.

El rubio estaba descubriendo que tenía más paciencia de la que creía poseer, ya que en cualquier otro momento hubiese ladrado a Taichi hasta que se hubiese vestido o hasta que cada uno hubiese terminado por vivir en otro lado. Pero tenía que soportarlo, porque al entrar en la casa se prometieron que serían libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Yamato pensó que se refería a que el castaño se trajese alguna chica y que él tocase sin que le molestase, pero al parecer se reducía a… todo.

El colmo fue un día cualquiera, una mañana de universidad. Yamato estaba sentado tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina, tomándose un café bien cargado en su taza favorita. Había dormido fatal. Tenía un examen esa mañana y había estado hasta altas horas de la madrugada estudiando. Estaba de muy mal humor, y esperaba no encontrarse a nadie pesado por el camino porque quizá terminase mordiéndolo. Todavía le quedaba más de la mitad del café cuando Taichi hizo su entrada triunfal.

—¡Buenos días, Yama! —gritó, haciéndose notar.

El rubio, que había tenido la cabeza agachada mientras repasaba sus notas, alzó la mirada fastidiado para encontrarse a un muy animado Yagami cogiendo un bollo de la encimera. Y sin camisa. Yamato gruñó; no estaba para soportar a nadie.

—¡Vaya cara que tienes, Yama! —se burló el castaño.

—Cállate, Taichi —refunfuñó el otro.

—Parece que alguien ha tenido una mala noche… —canturreó Yagami—. Deberías de dormir más para poder estar fresco como una lechuga. ¡Cómo yo!

—Déjame en paz —le rugió el rubio a lo que su amigo solamente soltó una risotada.

—¡Pero qué humos por las mañanas! —exclamó, sonriendo aún—. Alegra esa cara. El sol ha salido… los pajaritos cantan…

—Te lo advierto, Yagami… —amenazó el rubio— No estoy de humor.

—Tú nunca estás de humor, _Mattie_ —lo vaciló, utilizando el acento inglés que tanto odiaba.

Yamato se levantó con un solo movimiento y golpeó la mesa. Su cara denotaba enfado pero eso no amedrentó a Taichi; él lo conocía para saber que solamente estaba harto de estudiar y no iba en serio.

—¿No puedes, por una sola vez, dejarme en paz? Ponte a zamparte toda la comida del mundo y olvídate de mí —después volvió a sentarse en la silla tan repentinamente que casi la tiró con el movimiento—. ¡Y ponte una puta camisa! Estoy harto de verte desnudo por ahí.

El castaño se quedó quieto con los ojos muy abiertos, más que nada por la última frase. Entonces, y sin que nadie lo esperase, lanzó una risotada y después no pudo parar de reír. Yamato lo miró cómo si no creyese lo que estaba pasando, con las carcajadas adentrándose en su mente, burlándose de él.

—Imbécil —murmuró entre dientes, tratando de volverse a concentrar en sus apuntes.

—¡Venga ya, Mattie! —el castaño se acercó a él, todavía riendo—. No me digas que a estas alturas te molesta que ande desnudo.

—A cualquier persona le molestaría verte desnudo —gruñó en respuesta.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que el mundo pagaría por ver… —se señaló el cuerpo de arriba abajo—… todo _esto_.

—Lo que tú digas —Yamato meneó la cabeza y volvió a sus apuntes.

—¡Ya sé lo que pasa! —el rubio lo miró—. ¡Lo que a ti te pasa es que tienes envidia!

El rubio lo miró y alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Después volvió a negar con la cabeza, sin poder creer que su amigo fuese tan idiota.

—No trates de negarlo, Yama, te he pillado —el otro bufó—. Pero es normal. Tengo un cuerpo de Adonis; cualquiera estaría celoso de él.

—No tengo envidia de ti —aseguró, hastiado, Ishida.

—No pasa nada porque lo aceptes —Taichi se acercó a él contorneándose—. Es natural.

—No tengo envidia —repitió él.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes. Bueno, no, porque en realidad tengo un cuerpazo —el castaño se inclinó en la mesa, apoyándose en ella con los codos, quedando muy cerca de su compañero—. Pero estate tranquilo. Tú no estás tan mal.

—Deja de hacer el idiota —gruñó el rubio, poniéndose algo colorado por la cercanía—. Y ponte una camisa.

—Vamos, Yama —canturreó—. No tienes que avergonzarte porque yo sea mucho más buenorro y guapo que tú…

—No estoy avergonzado de nada —murmuró pero su piel se sonrojó un poco más, contradiciéndolo.

—Claro que no porque… espera —el cambio abrupto de tono hizo que Yamato lo mirase suspicaz—. Es cierto… no tienes envidia…

—Ya te lo he dicho… —empezó a hablar él pero Taichi lo cortó.

—Te pone nervioso verme desnudo porque te gusta demasiado —el rubio abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

—¿Qu… qué? —preguntó, patidifuso.

—Es eso, ¿verdad, Yama? —la mueca burlona regresó a la faz del moreno—. Te pone nervioso verme desnudo. Te gusta demasiado, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué chorradas estás diciendo? —frunció el ceño Yamato.

—No me había dado cuenta, Yama, lo siento —el castaño se acercó un poco más a su amigo y empezó a juguetear con su corbata.

—Aléjate, Taichi —farfulló el rubio.

—Siento ser tan sexy que no puedas evitar mirar y te sientas incómodo —susurró el castaño mientras acercaba tanto su cara a la de él, que podían verse hasta las más pequeñas motas en el iris—. Pero creo que puedo compensarte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, más confuso aún—. ¿Compensarme?

Pero no necesito explicaciones, no cuando Taichi actuó directamente sin decir ni una palabra. El chico se inclinó hacia el rubio y juntó sus labios con los de su amigo, cogiendo con la guardia baja al otro que solamente pudo quedarse estático y abrir los ojos enormemente. El contacto apenas fue de unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que su sabor quedase grabado en su mente. Cuando Yagami se separó, aún lo miraba a los ojos y sonreía.

—Creo que estamos en paz —fue lo único que dijo.

Después se levantó, le guiñó un ojo y se fue a su habitación. Cuando minutos después apareció de nuevo en la cocina, Yamato seguía quieto donde lo había dejado. Taichi se había vestido y llevaba sus libros en la mano. Se encaminó a la salida.

—Se te hará tarde, Yama —le gritó desde la puerta—. ¡Buena suerte en el examen!

Fue el momento en el que el rubio reaccionó, algo al menos, y parpadeó por fin. El sonido de la puerta cerrarse le hizo mirar el reloj y, efectivamente, iba tarde. Dejó todo tirado y corrió hacia la salida, dispuesto a coger la moto para poder llegar a tiempo a la universidad.

Ese día Yamato suspendió el examen por no poder concentrase. Solamente tenía el beso de esa mañana en mente y no pudo recordar todo lo que había estudiado. Cuando salió del aula, sabía que su nota no sería la suficiente.

Ese día salió camino a casa con un suspenso a sus espaldas y con una sola cosa en mente; Taichi estaba equivocado, ellos dos no estaban en paz.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! Espero que os guste, y sobre todo a ti, Blue. La verdad es que le he cogido mucho gusto a esta pareja. Me gusta, me gusta.

Nada más.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
